


Back to the start

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006), The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M, Marian is king richard's cousin, Marian is robin hood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns
Relationships: Allan-a-Dale/Kate, Eve/Much the Miller's Son, Guy of Gisborne/Meg (Robin Hood BBC 2006), Lady Marian/Jaskier, Will Scarlet/Original Female Character(s)





	Back to the start

Light was peaking through the curtains as Marian opened her ocean blue eyes. She glanced at the ceiling for a few seconds, debating on pretending to be asleep and winding up her manservant but decided against it. Jaskier was about the only person that really understood her aside from her father. Yet she knew deep down that her father did wish she were like the other girls of Nottingham. 

''Good morning my lady.'' 

His overly perkiness really brightened up her mornings. He was unlike most men, most of them wanted to be prim and proper and just plain boring ninety nine percent of the time.

''Good morning.'' She spoke, a half smile going over her lips as she moved towards the table for the breakfast he'd brought in for her. Her favourites, interesting, when she was given her favourites it often meant that her father was planning something she wasn't going to enjoy. 

''Jaskier?''

''Mm?''

He was already busying himself with making her a morning bath.

''Has my father got something planned?''

''How did you?''

''He only orders my favourite when I'm about to be bored or frustrated out of my mind.''

A soft laugh left the former bard's lips before he gazed at her for a couple of seconds, she was already eating and didn't notice but he couldn't help staring at the way the light bounced off her brown locks that flowed down her shoulders like waves on the sea.

''Jaskier?''

The man blinked, clearing his throat before nodding.

''We have a trip to the castle today. To meet the new sheriff.''

''Oh fantastic.'' Marian muttered sarcastically before finishing another mouthful of hot food. Truthfully she did not understand in the least why her father could not remain as the Sheriff. He might be too old for the job but he was good at it and the people loved him dearly. 

''Besides afterwards we can work on your throwing skills.'' Jaskier grinned. ''That desperately need it.''

Marian narrowed her eyes playfully at him before grabbing the butter knife and throwing it just above his head, laughing at the offended look on her man servant's face.

''That's just plain rude!''  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
About an hour later she was dressed and they were walking towards the carriage with her father.

''I don't understand why I can't just go on horseback.'' Marian hated taking the carriage, it made her feel like all the other ladies in Nottingham and she liked being unique. No matter how many stares it got her in return.

She had never been like a prim and proper lady, she preferred riding and archery and just enjoying herself instead of being told to sit down and keep her opinions to herself. 

Marian could've sworn her father was about to reply when Jaskier responded to her.

''Are you not up to the challenge my lady?'' 

A soft laugh escaped Marian's lips, well Jaskier did always know how to make her laugh, she would say that much for him. 

''Can I order you to shut up?''

''You could but you'd miss my voice too much.'' Jaskier grinned, nudging her a little bit before clearing his throat and opening the door of the carriage for her at the look on her father's face. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As the carriage approached the great castle of Nottingham Marian couldn't help but narrow her eyes a tiny bit, something seemed off about it. She couldn't tell what though. Catching her manservant's eye she blinked at him and Jaskier pulled a face at her, the guy could always tell when she was feeling off about something and could always make her feel better. 

''It looks different somehow, can't have changed that quickly.'' Marian commented as she exited the carriage, glancing left then right then left again. The bright colours she remembered from her time in the castle were gone, the curtains had gone, the decorations now a dull grey. This was hardly anywhere she wanted to be at this moment in time but she knew she had to be polite. 

''My lady?''

Jaskier glanced at her when he noticed she was not following them and Marian quickly came to her senses, instantly catching up with himself and her father. 

After a moment she noticed her man servant seemed cold and Marian never really felt the cold so she put her cloak around his shoulders. 

Jaskier gave her an appreciative smile and for a fraction of a second she could've sworn her friend had gone a shade of red, perhaps it was just the lighting or something along those lines. 

Soon enough the doors to the main entrance opened and they were inside the castle itself, it was even darker on the inside if something like that were possible. Marian reached out, grabbing Jaskier's hand and giving it a small squeeze. She wasn't afraid, no, nothing like that. Marian prided herself on never feeling afraid, even when the circumstances told her she should be.   
Jaskier squeezed her hand back and offered her a smile which she instantly returned, letting go of his hand once they had entered the weird throne room that the new Sheriff had set up. 

What was this? Some sort of weird joke? He wasn't a king. He might be the leader of Nottingham for a short amount of time but he wasn't like King Richard, and this greatly angered her. It looked like such blatant disrespect for a great king.

It looked almost like a replica of her cousin's real throne room, only that the colours were much more darker. She didn't like it in the least. Surely if they were trying to act like the King then they would try and make it even more beautiful, not like something dead. 

''Ah, Edward, Marian.'' 

Marian cursed under her breath when she heard the voice of Vasey, her least favourite of King Richard's men. How could he have chosen someone quite so stupid to rule over such a beautiful land? She wondered what the Sheriff must've said to convince him.


End file.
